I am your jashin lover
by hidansbabe530
Summary: <html><head></head>Mya Uzumaki is the younger twin sister of the always obnoxious Naruto Uzumaki. When she returns with her brother from training, the Akastuki come to take her away in order to join because she is demon possessed. While in the organization she meets a fellow Jashinist named Hidan. Will one comment put Hidan 6 feet under? Or will the evil god they worship put them together?</html>
1. Info

Name: Mya Uzimaki

Village: Konoha (Leaf Village)

Look: Brown hair that goes a little below her shoulders, always up in high pigtails using red ribbon, fair skin, Chocolate brown eyes, Black ninja shoes, a leather mini-skirt the zips in the back, a red bikini -like top that ties in the front.

Kamif has bunny ears and tail, Ice blue skin, snowy eyes with a hint of blue, Ice blue hair that's a little bluer then her skin, her clothes are the same only blue, her hair styles the same too

Family: Naruto Uzimaki

Friends: (Girls)Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Ten Ten, and Temari (Boys) Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, and Sasori (I know he's dead but in this story he's still alive)

Talents: Can sing like an angel, dances very well, very intelligent, good fighter, great cook

Fall Backs: Loves killing, is thrilled by the sight of blood, is demon possessed

Personality: Kind, gentle, caring, loving, towards her friends and family, but if you piss her off, she's a nasty bitch who will not hesitate to kill you, and she's a total potty mouth.

Likes: Music, dancing, writing, drawing, singing, her friends, being a ninja, and animals

Dislikes: the sight of her own blood, being alone, being yelled at, being a princess (will be explained in a sec)

Past: Mya was a lonely child. Her twin brother, Naruto, and her had demons sealed in them at birth. Naruto with the Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi, and her with a Rabbit/wolf demon named Kamif. Because she is the vessel of the mist demon Kamif, Mya was named princess of the Land of Water. She hated it with all of her being, because it kept her away from her brother, who was being treated like a monster. When Mya was 5 she went to a meeting with the Kazekage in the Sand Village in the Land of Wind. There she meet Gaara and Temari, her two closest friends. She spent her whole month long visit with them. Wondering why some people where avoiding Gaara. When Temari told her that he was possessed by a demon, she automatically told them of her demon. That made the day she left even harder. She reminded them they'd meet again and then left, tears heavy on her eyelids. At the age of 6 she meet a puppet man named Sasori. Mya and him somehow clicked like that. He told her that he had to leave a week after Mya met him for he was a criminal, and told her that he hoped they'd meet again someday. At the age of 7 she met he rest of her friends. When Mya became a ninja, she somehow made a 5 man squad, including Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma-Sensei, and herself. Chunnin exams came and she was thrilled to see her sand friends again, but Gaara had changed, and it scared her. When the exams were over Mya and Shikamaru were both made Chunnin. Sometime from meeting Sasori and becoming a Chunnin Mya reverted into a Jashinist.

Our story starts a little after Naruto, Jiraya and Mya came back from their 2 year training.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mya's POV**

I was waiting for Naruto to fall off the telephone pole he was standing on. When I realized he didn't plan to fall, I punched the pole and he fell, the pole having a dent in it.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto said while rubbing his face, which hit the ground at full force.

"I didn't think you'd wanna miss a chance to have ramen, or see Sakura." I said, smirking at the dirt all over his clothes.

"Oh, yeah Sakura... I wonder how much she's changed?" He said a little worry in his voice.

"Not much really." We swung around to see Sakura.

"Sakura!" I screamed.

"Great to see you to, Mya." She said while sticking a finger in her left ear.

**? POV**

I looked threw the papers on my desk. Sighing as I looked at the forms listing off strong ninja to join the orginization.

I found this one form, that seemed to be a little girl. I was shocked to see that she was a Chunnin and was amost an S-ranked Leaf village ninja. She's been repeatedly asked to join the ANBU in her village and the mist village. She was a princess! This girl was one I needed in my organization, even though she was possessed by a demon, it was not one we needed, so it meant we'd be even stronger.

There was a knock on the door of my office.

"Enter." I said in a very stern voice. Two men came into my office. One was blonde and had his hair covering his left eye. The other had red hair.

"We finished our mission, un" Said the blond.

"Good," I said, "Now you have another mission."

"But we just got back, un, can't we take a break?"

"I need this mission done now!" I said, scaring the blond a bit.

"What do you need us to do now?" Said the red haired man.

"Get this girl." I said passing the form of the girl. "I want you two to get his girl and bring her here, I want her to join and the sooner you get her the sooner you can have your 'break'" I ordered them.

"B-b-but t-this girl. I know this girl!" Said the red head.

"That makes it all the better then, right un?" The blond was getting on my nerves with all his 'uns'.

"No, she's a dangerous bitch when you piss her off enough, please reconsider wanting her to join the Akatsuki!"

"Sasori, are you scared of her?" I asked. He has never questioned me before.

"Only when she's pissed."

"Go get her."

**I would like to mention that this was the first fanfiction I had ever written in my life! I hope you guys like it. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mya's POV**

Well I got to see Shikamaru and Temari, and now I could go to bed in my own bed. I was walking home and decided to walk around the village. I was walking around, when I realized I was going into a forest on the edge of the village. I turned to go back when a bug landed on my leg. At first I thought I might have ended up at Shino's, but it wasn't one of his clans bugs. I saw the bug look at me, then exploded. My leg flew off, and I knew it was bleeding but decided that looking at the blood was the worst thing in the world to do. I was now pissed.

"Who the fuck blew my damn leg off!" I yelled. A blond guy on some fucked up bird landed in front of me. A red haired man on the bird with him. I recognized him at once

"S-S-S-Sasori?" I asked hesitanly

"Yeah" he said.

"Why the fuck did you blow my leg off! Go get it before I rip your puppet dick off!" He was scared and did as he was told. When he gave me my leg he said it was the blond that did it. I looked at the blond, then burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at, un?" He said.

"You look like one of my friends... OMFG you're a chick aren't you!" I exclaimed, knowing I was pissing him off.

"WTF, un" he said, totally pissed. Sasori was trying to hold back a snicker, failing miserably and ended up rolling on the ground laughing. I noticed that the two were wearing Akatsuki cloaks. Which meant one of two things. They were here for me, or Naruto.

"Are you here for me or my brother?" I asked, worry very much noticeable in my voice.

"We're here for you," said Sasori.

"Ok, Sasori come with me, blond chick on the effed up bird, stay here" I started walking when I remembered, my leg wasn't on yet. I put it in place where it supposed to be, and it healed, all the blood I lost returning to my leg. Sasori and I were at my house, getting my things, and leaving a note for Naruto explaining everything. Then, as I flew away on the blonde's bird I took one last look at Konaha, the village I had just returned to this morning.

**I just noticed that the chapters to my earlier stories where REALLY short... oh well =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**? POV**

I was standing next to a room that was right across from mine. The name 'Mya' was engraved into the sign on the door. There was a rabbit sitting next to a wolf with a crown below them. The door was pink, and I almost puked at the sight of it. I was wondering what one of Sasori's puppets was doing in there since it wasn't his room.

I started rubbing my slicked back silver hair. I was so confused. That's when Leader was walking through the hall yelling to get ready for the new member, for she was problaby 9 and that we were throwing her a welcoming party, if she passes the test.

"What the fucking ever." I said.

**MYA'S POV**

I was coming near a river with a red archway and a big boulder. While I neared I started to sing. While I was sining my wolf pup, Tina, jumped onto the bird.

"What the fuck is that ugly thing, un?" Deidara almost fell off the bird because of how hard I slapped him.

"Shut the fuck up and leave my puppy alone." I told him, making sure he understood every word leaving my lips. We made it to the hideout, discovering a party for a 9 year old. I WAS SO HAPPY! I was jumping up and down like a 5 year old would though. Everyone was a little shocked when they saw I was in my teens. It didn't stop me from enjoying the little kidness. There was a boy in a swirly orange mask that looked happy like me.

"Mya-chan!" He yelled, then glomped me.

"Hi, and who are you?" I said in a really happy voice hugging him back.

"My name is Tobi, Tobi's a good boy." He introduced himself.

"Well it very nice to meet you Tobi." I said, very excitedly.

"I told you not to give her that bag of pure sugar you dumbass." Sasori said to Deidara.

"I thought it would keep her from killing me, not make her into a female Tobi, un." Deidara explained, making the situation worse when I saw the candy on the table.

"CANDY!" I screamed, diving head first into the pile of candy. Everyone was a little scared, in a 'she's a female Tobi' sort of way. I stood up from the candy heap and looked very serious.

"I'M SLEEPY." I cried, then passed out on the floor.

**I feel so bad for the Akatsuki at the end of this... =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Mya's POV**

I woke up on a couch in the Akatsuki lair, with a huge headache. I was scanning the room; a TV, a shit ton of game stations and games, the couch I was laying in which held 3 people, a love seat, another 3 person couch, two arm chairs, and a bean bag chair, a man with slicked back silver hair, akatsuki cloak unbuttoned enough so that you can see his chest, and a necklace with a circle with an upside down triangle, apparently he's a Jashinist just like me, staring at me with beautiful purple-pink eyes, a- WAIT!

There was a guy staring at me. I thought he was hot but still. I was a little freaked. I jumped, letting out a little yip and stared back. The two of us were locked in each others gaze when a man with orange spiky hair and many facial piercings walked in.

"And how are you tw- Hidan what are you staring at?!" he said. We were still staring. The man I guessed was Hidan smirked and I followed his gazed as his eyes moved down. He was staring at my breast, which didn't surprise me. I blushed.

"Nothing Leader." Hidan responded.

"Stop staring at Mya and help me get her a cloak that'll fit her." Leader said. "Oh by the way, My name is Pein, and I would like you to call me Leader or Leader-sama, either of those two will work for me." Said Leader. I decided I was just gonna call him Pein, because it would piss him off.

"Right Pein." I said, all cocky.

"You really don't wanna piss me of little girl."

"Yeah I do old man." I didn't like this guy.

"Alright we'll start your battle to see your skills after breakfast" Pein said, leaving me with Hidan, who was still staring at my chest.

"Enjoy the view?" I said, Hidan nodded, not knowing I knew where he was looking. "You can get a better view if you ask nicely" I said, I was going to tease him.

"No fucking way in hell will I ask a slut to let me see her damn breast, Jashin would kill me." Hidan made the worse mistake of all, calling me a slut was like killing every Kage in front of their village. I snapped. I stood up and started bitching his ass up and down the walls.

"You mother fucking bastard don't call me a fucking slut you man-whore!" I was not the bubbly girl from last night. We then got into a name calling swearing fight. And then he decided name calling wasn't enough and said the number one thing in the world that would make me cry.

"Well at least I've got real friends and not fake ones, everyone hates you and wished you would die so they didn't have see your ugly face again you little hooker." I stopped dead, and a tear went down my face. Hidan didn't notice, until I started balling and ran out of the room. Tina helped me find Sasori's room.

I burst in and threw myself into Sasori's arms, crying into his hard wooden chest as he cradled me. Tobi saw me crying and came into comfort me too. I felt like Jashin was looking poorly on me today.

**... I would like to remind people that this story was my first fan fiction... =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mya's POV**

I was still balling when a man with blue skin came in. He looked pissed, when he saw me crying, he started to look concerned

"Sasori what happened?" He said.

"I don't know Kisame." Sasori said, "Mya won't tell me, all she'll say is that 'Hidan is an asshole.'"

"That bastard, I should've known it was his fault." Kisame said. He came to comfort me too.

"I wanna go home," I cried, I hated it here. I was glad people were trying to comfort me, but what Hidan had said still hurt like hell.

"Mya, It's time t- What's wrong?" A woman with blue hair said when she saw me curled up in the middle of 3 of the members.

"That damn Hidan said something to upset her," Sasori said.

"Well that's who she has to fight," She said. My ears perked. That was all I needed to hear. I stood up, wiped my tears, and replaced my defenseless face with an evil smirk.

"I think that's gonna make her day, Konan," Sasori said to the woman.

"Why?" Konan asked. Before Sasori even could answer my chocolate brown eyes were slowly turning red.

**Sasori's POV**

_'Hidan's fucked now' _I thought, as Mya's brown eyes turned red. That only happened when the one thing on her mind was killing and the sight of a dead corpse covered in blood. Konan was gonna be pissed when she was going to have to clean up Hidan's blood, again.

"Go tell Pein to get Kakuzu ready to put Hidan back together," I said, not taking my eyes off Mya. It was nice knowing Hidan... well not really, but still.

**Mya's POV**

The only thing on my mind was killing the bastard that made me cry. My red eyes were turning into a blood red as I looked at my hands, deciding which death would be most proper.

I walked into the entrance, where the fight was gonna be. Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, and Konan right behind me. My face was still tear stained but I didn't care. That dick was gonna die and was gonna die painfully. Hidan was talking to a tall man with green and red eyes and a hood headband, with a mask connected to it. I saw that he was from the Waterfall Village, walked over, and slapped him. He looked at me.

"What the fuck you bitch what was that for?" He asked.

"Kakuzu," I said, I had seen his picture in the S-ranked missing nin from my territories. I controlled the Land of Water, Snow, Rain, Hotspirng and Waterfall. "How dare you forget me you dick ass." I was pissed at Hidan still. He thought for a second while staring at my face. It hit him.

"Princess?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan's jaw dropped, along with everyone else's besides Sasori's and Kakuzu.

"Who else dipshit," I replied, as Itachi walked in. Itachi saw me, turned around and tried to leave with out being noticed. He failed. "And were are you going Uchiha," I said. Itachi sighed and walked over to me.

"Hi, Mya," he said, a little depressed. Then he noticed my tear stained face. "What happened?" He asked, he was worried.

"She won't tell us," Sasori said. Itachi gasped because he knew I told Sasori everything.

"She's gonna kill someone isn't she?" Itachi asked. Kakuzu got up and looked at me. Then he noticed too. A little slow today isn't he.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah,"

"Yo-," Kakuzu was interrupted by Pein.

"Everyone get to your watching position, except Hidan and Mya, Kakuzu stand by for medical reasons," Pein said. Hidan looked confused.

"Why, for her?" He said as he pointed to me. His finger was so close to my mouth that I bit it, hard. "What the fuck, you little bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Start," Pein said.

The fight began and Hidan started his ritual. He pulled out a retractable spear and launched it towards me, I dodged and grabbed it, cut my hand and allowed him to pull it back and have him lick the blood of the spear. He then cut himself, made the Jashin mark on the floor, then stabbed himself.

"There you go bitch!" I just stood there and shrugged. "What?"

"You can't kill me Hidan." Hidan's eyes widened as I ran over to him, knocked him out of the circle, and ripped his arm off, when he kicked me and sent me flying, I landed and glared. We continued this little fight until he hit me hard in the stomach.

"You are so weak. Why would Jashin-sama allow a slut like you be his follower." He continued with this while I got more and more depressed, it became so bad, that Kamif came out.

**Yeah... everyone's a little OOC... it's a normal thing... =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kamif POV**

It was a good thing Mya was so depressed. She made it easier for me to to come out. I guess you can call me a neko, but I'm not. My bunny ears were out so you knew I was gonna kill someone. I looked at the man on the ground with slicked back silver hair, his pinkish-purple eyes staring at me, scared. It made me feel so happy.

"Well hello there," I said, a very evil smirk was creeping across my face. "Are you the jackass that made Mya ball her eyes out?" I asked the silver haired man.

"N-no I-I d-don't t-th-th-think s-s-s-s-so." He stuttered, meaning that I could easily make him piss himself, if he wasn't already.

"Yeah you did you jackass." yelled Deidara. He had no clue what he just did.

"Well Mr. Silver hair, you are now going to die, slowly," I was pleased at the whimper he gave out.

_'No please don't, oh please spare him,' _a voice said in my head, it was Mya.

"Why the hell not?" I said out loud. They were now confused.

_'B-b-because I-I want to befriend him'" _Mya said, totally lying to me.

"You think he's hot don't you?" I asked really loud.

_'N-no! I don't,'_ She sucked at lying. I sighed. Then a thought struck me, I was so gonna get back at Jashin.

"Well what if Jashin wanted you to have this man?" I knew Jashin was gonna be pissed with this. I succeeded in pissing him off. He came from the Jashin symbol behind Hidan, glaring at me.

"Kamif! I told you a million times to not lead my followers astray," He said in a very pissy tone.

"Go back to hell," I said, I was having fun with this.

"I would but I can't," he was getting real mad.

"Oh, and why would that be?" I said in a 'I wonder why' tone.

"Because some bitch is fucking with my most loyal female followers mind," This was way to fun.

"Oh come on daddy, give me some slack, this dick of a follower made her cry, I have the right to fuck with them," Jashin glared.

"Kamif, I refuse to let you do this to them, stop now and I won't take away your water bed when you come back." I shut up. All the members where dumbfounded.

"Fine," I let Mya slip back into her blood lust form, then cloned so I could take over the clone. "Happy now?" I asked, seeing if he was satisfied yet.

"Let her go back to her sweet old self," He demanded. I laughed.

"That's her choice pop, and going back to that would break your little commandments," I chuckled.

"I'll allow it this once," He said.

"Kay" I said looking at Mya.

**Mya's POV**

I heard Jashin say that it was ok. I was grateful to Kamif. I knew why she did what she did now.

"Ok Jashin, thank you," I said blushing.

"Why are you blus-" Hidan was cut off by my lips pressing against his. He was wide-eyed.

"Sorry Hidan," I said before running off so he couldn't yell at me.

"What was that?" I heard some say behind me. I didn't stop till I found a corner in one of the hallways, it was close enough so that I could hear what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL HIDAN SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard Kisame yell.

"Omg, he got kissed by the princess," Kakuzu was wide-eyed.

"Hidan, may I talk to you in private with Kamif please?" Jashin asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes dad," Kamif said. Hidan was staring off in the direction I left in. I felt his stare and blushed red enough I thought that they could see my face in the Leaf Village.

**Hidan's POV**

She kissed me. Mya kissed me. I was dancing a little victory dance in my head, but my physical head was staring off in the direction she left in. _'Wow'_ I thought _'she's so hot. I wish I could have her.' _I felt Kakuzu sew my arm back on. I was still in a daze, when someone started dragging me away from where I was.

"What the fuck?" I snapped after someone hit me over the head.

"My dad wants to talk to us, now pay attention," Kamif said. I looked at Jashin and he was staring right at me. I shuddered a little.

"Now listen Hidan you may have Mya, but you better treat her right. And take things slow, got it. Kamif will tell me if you go to fast or hurt her," Jashin was answering all my dreams in that one sentence.

"Thank you Jashin," I said, really excited.

**Mya's POV**

_'What are they taking about,'_ I wondered. Pein came up behind me with a cloak and a ring

"You passed," Pein was really scaring me with all the piercings. A plant thing came from the floor.

"Zetsu, show Mya to her room, it's across from Hidan's," I blushed at the sound of Hidan's name.

"Right," Said the plant man, whose name was Zetsu. I followed him to a cute pink door with my name on a sign with a bunny, a wolf, and a crown. The door had some rose designs on it, since I loved roses.

When I opened the door the room was the exact opposite of my door. It was all black and red. A black king sized bed with black curtains, a red rug on the floor, a weapons rack, a bathroom, a black closet with red hangers, a half black half pink dog bed, a stuffed animal display case, and a little red dresser with black handles.

I loved it, and all of my stuff was everywhere it was supposed to be, I knew it was Sasori. There were two mannequins, one for my daily wear, and one with a pink girly APPROPRIATE nightdress, that was what I was gonna wear tonight. Zetsu stood there, staring around the room. He was tripped by my gray wolf pup, Tina. She jumped in her dog bed and passed out.

"Killer!" I called, Zetsu expected an evil vicious looking wolf, not a cute little white bunny. It jumped into the little bunny house next to Tina's dog bed and went to bed.

"I'm gonna hit the sack," I said. Zetsu got the hint and left closing the door behind him. I got changed and went to bed, and began to dream.

**And I hope this double update makes you all happy since I skipped last week! =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mya's POV**

_Dream:_

_It was a field of flowers, daisies anyway and on the other side was Hidan. I tried to run to him, but I couldn't move. I looked behind me and there was Jashin, he had immobilized my feet._

_"Jashin?" I was confused._

_"Mya, I have allowed you and Hidan to be together, but on one condition on your part," Jashin said._

_"And that would be?" I asked._

_"That Kamif watches all you do, she must stay in the clone you released, and it is a clone don't worry, I made it so that the clone won't use up your chalkra and won't disappear. Do you understand?" I nodded.._

_"Go to him Mya... in your dream, don't run across the hall, we might have issues if you do that."_

_"Thanks," I said and ran to Hidan. Hidan hugged me and was about to kiss me when I woke up_

_Dream End_

Someone was knocking on my door. I sat up and went to the door, it was Sasori.

"What is it? I asked.

"Kakuzu got a swirly and his head is stuck in the toilet, I thought you might wanna watch us 'try' to get him out," I was out of the room dragging Sasori behind. I got to publicish bathroom and saw Kakuzu stuck in the toilet. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures. Once his head got unstuck he started yelling.

"What the fuck Kamif! What was that for?!" He wasn't mad of course not. He flicked her off.

"You took my diamond that I was trying so hard to wash," She was smirking as she looked at his wet head. Then he saw me.

"And you," He was yelling at me. "Why do you have to allow this bitch run wild, you dumbass." I whimpered. "And don't whimper you're not a fucking dog!" I started sniffling. "Don't cry you little crybaby!" I cried.

"You stupid crybaby stop crying damnit!" He didn't plan to stop yelling. I started crying hard. He slapped my now wet face with his dry hand, it hurt like hell. I was now balling like a baby, then Hidan walked in. He saw me crying and a very red handprint on my face. He came up and cuddled me. I cried into his chest.

"Kakuzu, look what you did!" Deidara yelled, I started to cry harder, I hated it when people yelled, even though I yell at others, I hold back the tears when I yell.

"Shut up," Hidan said, in a stern voice, but he didn't yell like he wanted to because he knew that this was the reason I was crying. They ignored him. Kamif walked up to them and rammed their heads together.

"Shut the fuck up you little bastards. You're making her cry harder," Kamif was bitching them out while Hidan and Sasori brought me to my room. Hidan was shocked by my room while Sasori was admiring his handy work. Hidan put me down on my bed and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" Hidan and Sasori asked simultaneously, both concerned.

"Yeah," I stood up and went to the bathroom with my clothes. I stood in the shower, cleaning the dirt, blood from yesterday, and tears off. I stepped out and got dressed.

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock at the door. It was Tobi. He gave me a piece of candy with a little note saying _'Tobi hopes Mya-chan is ok now'_ I though it was sweet. I said thank you and gave Tobi a hug. He smiled behind his mask and skipped away.

I finished my hair and put it up. I decided to show my religion proudly and put on my Jashin necklace and bracelet. Along with a Jashin pin, that I put where my bikini top like shirt tied. I looked in the full body mirror. And winked at myself while I put a hand on my waist and the other one behind my head.

I skipped out with Tina and Killer at my heels. When I got to the kitchen I got breakfast for me and my pets. Tobi walked over to pet my bunny.

"How cu-" I stopped Tobi in his tracks.

"Don't finish that sentence if you wanna keep you're fingers," I warned.

"Why?" Tobi was so confused.

"Say 'violently' in front of 'cute' or she'll eat your fingers. I don't know why but she likes... Maybe it's because her name is Killer?" Everyone got wide eyes, except for Zetsu, because he already knew.

"How 'violently' cute," Tobi said as he petted Killer. The day went by fast and before I knew it it, it was night. I got ready for bed, this time wearing my black and red inappropriate pj's.

I craweled in bed and discovered a little stuffed silver cat with a black and pink rose. There was a note. The note said: '_Mya, meet me in my room tomorrow night at 11:00. Love, Hidan.'_

I smiled. I put the rose in a vase and the note next to it. I crawled back in bed and snuggled the silver cat. I drifted into a peaceful sleep, Having another dream of Hidan.

**I'm loving revising this. It really is a lot of fun rereading my older stories and watching how I've matured as a writer =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Mya's POV**

_Dream:_

_It was like the dream last night only there was no running to Hidan issue and Jashin wasn't there. I was in Hidan's arms, he held me close to him. He was saying something but I couldn't hear what. He started pulling on my hair ribbons, letting my brown hair fall on my shoulders. I looked up at him and he started to lean in. When he was inches away from my lips he repeated what he said eariler._

_"Mya, I love you." I woke up_

_Dream End_

I sat up in bed, panting a little. I noticed the little silver cat Hidan gave me was in a hugging position, it was hugging me. I giggled and hugged it back, remember I do have little kids moments. I got ready for the day and when to get breakfast for me and my pets. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Sasori and Hidan talking to each other. Hidan looked at me and I blushed.

"So why were you whining last night?" Hidan had a smirk on his face.

"I was whining?" I never did stuff like that in my sleep.

"Yeah. You were going 'Hidan don't stop, please don't stop. You were so close, come on just a little bit closer, please baby don't stop!'" I turned 70 shades of red and 50 shades of pink in a matter of seconds. Sasori got curious.

"So what were you dreaming about Mya?"

"Nothing sick and perverted the way Hidan made it sound. It was just that in my dream he was gonna kiss me and stopped." I was still turning a lot of shades of red and pink. Hidan's smirk grew ever so wider.

"Oh really?" Hidan waited until I got breakfast for my pets and everyone else. Hidan came up and hugged me from behind.

"Remember tonight love." He said and pecked me on the cheek. My cheeks burned and I was so red that I thought the blood was going to burst out of my face. Hidan laughed and walked to his room.

"When do you think he's gonna find out your a Jashinist too?" Sasori asked.

"If he doesn't by now he will tonight at 11:00" I said, this time with a small blush.

"Oh really?" Sasori was looking right at with a smirk on his face. "So you to are gonna hang out tonight. Where?"

"Hidan's room."

"Don't get to noisy, others like to sleep and there are other bedrooms in that hallway." I realized what he was getting at and blushed. "Oh yes and Hidan's birthday is the 2nd of April, just so you know." My heart stopped.

"That's in two days!" I was o busy freaking out that I didn't notice Zetsu sniffing Tina.

"Son of a bitch my face!" I turned around and saw Zetsu was bleeding. "Damn dog." Is all he said after.

"She's a wolf and if you try to eat her again she'll be the least of your concerns Zetsu," Sasori replied before I could go grab a frying pan to beat Zetsu over the head with.

I went in the living room and started playing a game on the Play Station 2. After a while I got bored and took a nap.


	10. Chapter 9

_**This chapter was written by my Quizilla friend hanatarah, so I'm not changing ANYTHING!**_

**Mya's POV**

The day flew by, it seemed as though the entire world couldn't wait for Hidan and I to be together. It was ten o'clock when I sat up from the couch and faked a yawn.

"Well, goodnight!" I said streaching my arms, trying to seem tired.

"Cut the crap, un. I already know about you and Hidan, un." I lit up like a flame, glaring at the flinching puppet. It was only us three in the room due to, missions, hunting, sulking, and 'me time'.

"You told him!" I yelled.

"Mya, Mya! Calm down!" Sasori ducked, barely avoiding my punch.

"You are so lucky I don't have time for this bull!" I said as Kamif walked into the room. I smirked evily, the perfect plan forming. I faked tears and started balling into Kamif's chest.

"What's wrong, hun?" she asked, concerned.

"Sasori and Deidara!" I cried. "They were yelling at me!" Her blood boiled.

"I thought I heard yelling." she muttered. "Do you want me to hurt them?" I sniffled and nodded. When Kamif couldn't see me, I smirked at the two men who looked fearfully at me.

"Run, un?" Deidara asked.

"Run!" Sasori replied as they took off, Kamif at their heels.

_'That takes care of them!'_ I thought joyfully, but then realised what I was lacking. I ran to Konan's room, lightly knocking on her door.

"Konan? I know you're having your me time, but can I ask for a favor?" I began, "I need some girly stuff." I heard a slight gasp and in a flash the door was open. There stood Konan, in a pair of shorts and a tank. Her toes had dividers for her wet nails.

"What is it, dear? Do you need tampons?" She asked, like an excited mother whos little girl just became a woman. I blushed and stuttered.

"No! Quite the opposite! I was wondering if-" She cut me off.

"Oh no! You need a test! I'll kill him! Hidans the father, isn't he!"

"No! No! I'm a virgin! Sheesh!" I held up my hands in mock surrender. "I was just wondering… could you do my hair and make-up?" She giggled.

"So this is the big night, eh? Trust me sweetie, those don't matter to him." Konan smirked, this could not end well. "What you need is something that will show off those curves!"

She dragged me into the room, and pushed me onto the bed. Opening up her closet, she started throwing things left and right.

"Lets see. You have good legs, we have to let them kick." She muttered.

"Im not so sure about that!" I replied, my face a tomato.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling out a red sliver piece of clothing. "Put it on!"

I caught the cloth as she threw it, oh Jashin. It was lingerie. It had red stockings that had those ribbons on the mid thigh. It had a corset type of thing to go across my tummy, while two ribbons dangled on the hanger for my hair.

"I don't know about this." I whispered.

"Don't make me put it on you myself." Konan replied, anime diamonds filled her eyes, creepy!

"Alright." I walked into the bathroom to change. Who knew something so small could have so many buttons and zippers?

Looking into the mirror I felt like a hooker. My legs looked tan and seemed to swagger as I walked, the corset hugged my curves and showed off my breasts. The heels were way to high and I had no idea how I even managed to walk, let alone stride with ease. The ribbons in my hair were the only remotely innocent part in my attire, and they were black and red. I walked out, feeling self concious.

"You look great!"

"I don't know." I replied. She put her hands on her hips, satisfied. She acted as if she had just finished some important project in record time. In a way she did.

"Your wearing it end of story." She growled. _'Damn she's scary!' _I thought

"But!" I started.

"Nope, now hurry up, it's a few minutes to eleven!" She walked to the door, after seeing no one she pushed me out the door. "Have fun!" She snickered. I could hear the shouts of Sasori and Deidara as they continued to run away from a very pissed Kamif.

_'I almost feel bad. Almost'_ I tapped lightly on the door, hearing a husky voice call.

"Come in." With a little tug upon my Jashin chocker I open the door. It was pitch black.

"Hidan?" In an instant, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his nose sniffing my hair.

"Hey, princess." He whispered. A low growl escaped my throat.

"Fuck you!" I muttered.

"If you must." He replied, throwing me on the bed. A gasp escaped my throat, so this was it. I heard the door lock, startled I turned on the light. Hidan grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Nice outfit." My face lit up.

"Thanks, its Konan's." His smirked widened, Jashin that's hot!

"It looks better on you."

"You've seen her in it?" I teased, playing with the bows.

"N-no!" He studdered. I giggled, watching him blush.

"Well…?" I stood, walking over to him, I grabbed his cloak in my fists, "Are we going to do this or not?" My voice was husky and seductive. His eyes widened, but quickly closed as I kissed him. My legs wrapped around his waist as Hidan picked me up and set me on the bed.

_**Next morning**_

Someone banged on the door.

"Hidan!" the voice roared. We sat up, just as the door flew off its hinges. Standing there was a very pissed off Kamif.

"Fuck!" We gasped in unison.

**I love when my friends help me with my stories. When I originally posted this story, I hit a road block and my friend **_**hanatarah**_**, wrote this entire chapter for me! I hope you guys liked it =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Mya's POV**

Kamif was as pissed as Jashin when one of his followers were being disobedient and that was BAD! This was bad. She walked over, and put my make-shift Jashin symbol on the floor, because I don't like the sight of my own blood, and out came Jashin, semi pissed.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidan and I were now scared.

"I told you to take it slow. Not jump to screwing each other. Slow! Hidan, you are my most valued and most respected male follower. I thought you'd listen to me when I said take it slow." Jashin lectured.

"Jashin. I wanted it. I really did. And I tempted him more then he can withstand. Don't yell at him, yell at me." I said, trying to save Hidan from having his immortality taken.

"Mya! Oh well then that's okay. I only said that because I didn't want him to force it on you. You two are fine." Jashin said, Kamif calmed and her bunny ears went wolf.

"Holy shit!" Hidan said.

"The wolf ears show calmness, the bunny ears show... killing and pissed." I told him, sweat dropping.

"Wow. That's screwed up slightly." Hidan said, sweat dropping with me.

"Well I gotta go find my fiance!" Kamif said and left.

"His name is Kam. He usually has wolf ears. Kamif usually has bunny ears. It complicated. He looks something like my friend Kiba, only, blue." I knew Hidan was gonna ask who her fiance was.

"Oh." Hidan said, pulling me into him and pulling the blanket back over the two of us. The door flew open, to show a pissed Kakuzu and Deidara.

"WHAT THE FU-!" Kakuzu and Deidara started yelling in unison, seeing what was left of lingerie and other clothes scattered on the floor. Saw Hidan's bare back, since it wasn't covered with the blanket.

"You fucked the Princess!?" Kakuzu yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the lair because everyone was back by now.

"What?!" Pein yelled, everyone was surrounding the door now, scaring me a little.

"Oh my gosh!" Itachi yelled. Soon everyone except me, Hidan, and Sasori was yelling something. I started to cry.

"Stop crying you little whore!" Pein yelled. I cried harder.

"Leader-sama. You're making her cry more. She doesn't like it when people yell." Sasori said, walking in the room and sitting on my side of the bed, rubbing my back.

"I don't care! She's not to see Hidan again! Move her room at once!" Pein screamed. I stopped for a sec, then balled. I hyperventilated, then passed out.

**Hidan's POV**

A very pissed Kamif walked in, next to an even pissier Jashin.

"They can NOT be separated. That will lead to the destruction of her. She is a very special follower. After she has sex she can't be separated from that man or she'll die, or go in a frenzy that no one can stop. I had another follower like her, she died in the first week of being separated and killed everyone that got near her. She killed the man, then died soon after. She has to stay in her spot or this whole organization will be history along with the planet" Jashin warned, looking at Mya's unconscious body.

"Hidan. You have to stay with her until she regains consciousness." Sasori told me.

"Okay" I said, laying down next to Mya and falling asleep as everyone was shooed out and the door shut and locked.

**I just realized something... when I was younger... I was messed up... oh well =)**


End file.
